Kolby
Kolby is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: Egypt and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. I & N's Survivor: Egypt Challenges Pass the Torch Relay Race (won) Survivor Golf (lost) Popularity Contest (lost) 21 Flags (won) Survivor Trivia (lost) Flag Making 101 (lost) Contestant Gameplay Kolby was hands down one of the greatest characters of his season as he always had a bunch to say in his confessionals, and had the skills to back up anything he said. Kolby was the first person picked to join the Sphinx tribe and proved himself to be a great competitor as he helped his tribe the most in the challenges alongside Nathan. Upon reaching the merge Kolby was selected to be on the Merge 4 due to his challenge strengths, however the team still lost. Despite this Harry W. was voted out allowing Kolby to reach the full merge. He was immediately targeted by the old Giza tribe as they felt he was the strongest of the original Sphinx members remaining. He tried rallying his allies of the swapped sphinx tribe, but he was unsuccessful as he was voted out 6-3-1 becoming the first member of the jury. Kolby's gameplay allowed him to win the Best Confessionals award, as well as be named Nasty's Favorite of the season. Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (won) Survivor Golf (lost) Absolute Zero Spamming (won) Popular Culture Trivia (won) Puzzle Race (lost) Tribal Endurance (won) Whose in Charge Here? (lost) All Mighty Sumo Push! (won) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Contestant Gameplay Kolby was considered the leader of the Sphinx tribe in Egypt which led to his early merge blindside. His style of gameplay was enjoyable to watch, which led to him getting selected to join the All Stars cast. Kolby was drafted as Bob's first pick, and the second of the draft overall, which placed him on Team Bob to start the game. His tribe dominated the early challenges and only lost the inactive Sam when they went to their one tribal. After the swap, Kolby was left on Otok and was a quick target of Kyle and Nick because of his leadership role that he didn't want but ended up embracing anyway since they forced it upon him. He was however spared, when the tribe decided to eliminate Nick and Kyle since they were outsiders and needed to go. During this time, Kolby managed to find the Extra Vote advantage from Advantage Island. Kolby made the merge portion of the game for the second time and looked to make a move against the opposing Fuerza tribe by taking out Josh. To try and lull Josh into a false sense of security, Kolby entrusted him with his Extra Vote advantage but Josh was still wary of him as he believed it to be fake. However, the Otok tribe's votes were scattered as they were uncoordinated in their vote, while Fuerza was united and blindsided Kolby once again due to his strong persona and leadership of the opposite side. He was voted out on Day 16 by a 5-2-1-1-1 vote and became the 2nd Jury Member. Kolby cast his jury vote for Josh as he felt he played the better game and deserved it more than Pika. Kolby was also voted Fan Favorite of the Season by the Viewer's Lounge. Voting History Kolby Category:Returning Players Category:Season 5 Contestants